


A Little Too Real

by Deadlihood



Series: NCT Goes to College [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Yuta is a little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Yuta has his eye on the prize; Johnny is oblivious.





	A Little Too Real

Two in the morning was a cursed hour to be awake, Yuta was convinced. His entire being screamed for him to go back to sleep, to curl back up under the covers and drift back off into the warm darkness. Instead, he was sitting up and trying to keep his eyes from slamming shut.

There was a knock on the door and Yuta dragged himself away from the warmth of his bed, yawning as he went. He let Johnny into the apartment and immediately headed back for the bed. Johnny didn’t fit on their couch; they’d tried that the first time he’d come to find a quiet place to sleep.

“Is it really that bad?” Yuta asked drowsily as he cuddled back up in his blankets.

“Yes, it’s that bad.” Johnny kicked off his slippers and climbed into bed, folding his long limbs so he could fit comfortably with Yuta. “Yong and Ten need privacy, so Taeil comes and sleeps with Dongyoung and then _they_ start messing around. It’s torture.”

“Well, you’re welcome here whenever.” Yuta scooted backwards and Johnny slung one arm over him, spooning him. He’d learned early on in their friendship that the Japanese boy liked to be little spoon.

“Thanks.” Johnny huffed, his warm breath tickling the back of Yuta’s neck. He squeezed the younger boy a little tighter, using him like a life-sized teddy bear. Yuta was not complaining. In fact, it was perfect, to be small and warm in Johnny’s arms.

Jaehyun seemed to know that Johnny was there, because there were three cups of coffee on the table when Johnny and Yuta stumbled out the next morning.

“Ten and Yong again?” Jaehyun asked, looking up from the notes he’d been poring over.

“Yep. And Dong and Taeil.” Johnny shook his head. “They should either date or stop waking me up.”

“You know how Taeil is,” Yuta reminded him, settling into his chair with a blanket wrapped around himself. “He’s almost allergic to commitment.”

“I don’t know, I think Dongyoung could keep him,” Jaehyun mused. “Does Dongyoung want him?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that I woke up at two am to my roommate moaning incredibly loudly and had to come over here to sleep.” Johnny slumped in his chair, draining his coffee in three long gulps. “Ugh. I need to go home and change, and then hit classes.” He said goodbye to the roommates and thanked Yuta again before leaving.

Jaehyun didn’t say anything until they were in the car, headed for campus. The air was bitingly cold so Jaehyun was piloting his monster SUV through the narrow campus roads to find a parking spot.

“So how long are you going to let this keep going?” Jaehyun asked, glancing at his roommate. Yuta flushed pink slightly.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he muttered, staring resolutely out the windshield.

“Don’t play dumb.” Jaehyun reached over and flicked his earlobe. “You already told me you had feelings for Johnny. How long are you going to let him use you as a safe spot before you stop torturing yourself?”

“It’s pretty good for me, honestly. He cuddles with me more now than he ever did.”

“This isn’t sustainable, though. You know it’s not.”

Yuta let out a long huff. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll talk to Taeyong and see if he has any ideas.”

“That’s a good idea. Why don’t you ask him to meet you for coffee or something?”

“As long as he doesn’t bring Ten.” Yuta could feel his roommate’s stare on the side of his head. “I love Ten, don’t get me wrong, and I’m glad he and Yong are together, but it’s going to be hard enough to talk to Taeyong by himself, let alone with an audience.”

“You told me just fine.”

“I didn’t tell you, Jae. You came up to me when I was drunk and proclaimed that I liked Johnny, and I was too out of it to deny it.”

“Why are you so worried about it?”

“Don’t be fucking dense.” Yuta huffed, making his bangs flutter up. “If I screw this up, it screws up the whole friend group. Johnny won’t want to be around me and it’ll fuck up everyone’s dynamic.”

“Lucas and Donghyuck are too busy being disasters, Mark is too busy being too busy, and you know that the guys in that house won’t shun you over that.” Jaehyun reached over and squeezed his hand. “And you know that I’ll always be around.”

“I know.” Yuta stared down at his beat up sneakers. “It’s scary, Jae.”

“I know it’s scary. But it’ll be worse if you keep letting this go on. You’re just going to get more attached and it’ll hurt even worse.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

Jaehyun headed for class and Yuta took shelter in his favorite armchair in the corner of the university center.

_TakoyakiPrince: hey yong, could we meet up for coffee?_

_Yongie: sure!_

_Yongie: is something wrong?_

_TakoyakiPrince: why does something have to be wrong for us to get coffee?_

_Yongie: bc usually you’d just show up at my house_

_Yongie: and make yourself at home_

_Yongie: for hours at a time_

_TakoyakiPrince: okay maybe somethings wrong_

_Yongie: that’s what I thought_

_TakoyakiPrince: um_

_TakoyakiPrince: I don’t want to sound like a dick_

_TakoyakiPrince: but don’t bring Ten?_

_Yongie: of course I wont_

_Yongie: I’m not an idiot_

_TakoyakiPrince: I know you aren’t I just want it to be just us_

_Yongie: of course, whatever you need Yuta_

\--

A kickback at Taeyong’s house came before their coffee date. Yuta drank half a bottle of wine before they even left the house; Jaehyun made them walk because he didn’t want to deal with finding a parking spot for his SUV, and then trying to get it home after they’d been drinking. They practically ran the whole way there, it was so cold.

Taeyong was in the kitchen when they came in, and Taeil was sitting on Mark, who was complaining very loudly.

“For fuck’s sake, Mark, do I need to have this talk with you again?” It was rare to hear Taeyong speak sharply to any of them, let alone Mark. “You have basic needs. You’re a human being. You need to eat and sleep and drink water and you know, not try to do every fucking extracurricular at once.”

“I’m fine, Taeyong,” Mark protested, but Yuta could see the dark circles under his eyes, the slight shaking of his hands.

“You’re eating this before you even think about having a drink, and you’re going to spend the night on the couch so I can make sure you eat. God knows if I leave Lucas and Donghyuck in charge of you, you’ll end up in the hospital.” Taeyong turned away from his skillet and caught sight of Yuta and Jaehyun. “There’s vodka in the freezer and wine in the living room.”

Yuta scurried for the wine, wanting to avoid the lecture that Mark was getting. All of them worried about Mark; he was taking a heavier course load than even Taeyong and was in more clubs and organizations than the rest of them combined. And of course, he had to be perfect at all of them.

Yuta was halfway through the first cup of wine when all their phones went off.

_TNT: I’m bringing my roommate and one of my dance kids_

_TNT: can we all try to act normal for like five minutes_

_MoonMoon: can you keep your dick out of Taeyong for five minutes_

There was a yelp from the kitchen, like Taeyong had just smacked Taeil upside the head.

_DoYou: seriously tho are you afraid we’ll offend them?_

_LucasSkywalker: yeah are u ashamed of us TenTen?_

_TNT: my roommate is a girl_

_TNT: and Jaemin is a freshman_

_Hyucki: and what are lucas mark and i?_

_JohnnyOppa: is your roommate hot?_

Yuta’s stomach clenched a little. He’d met Sooyoung, and he knew for a fact that she was stunning. What chance in hell did he have against her?

_TNT: lay off her_

_TNT: she’s shy and she’s not a pump and dump_

_DoYou: I HATE that expression_

_DoYou: WITH A FIERY BURNING PASSION_

_LucasSkywalker: but are we allowed to propose to her_

_Yongie: just because you have a thing for older women does not mean you can date Sooyoung_

_Jaepeach: WAIT_

_Jaepeach: Park Sooyoung???_

The front door opened before anyone could respond to that, and in walked Ten with Sooyoung, who was as stunning as Yuta had remembered her, and a kid who had this look on his face like he owned the world.

Sooyoung elbowed him as soon as she saw his face. “Nana, relax. You don’t need to puff yourself up.” He gave her a sheepish smile, his expression softening considerably.

Taeyong came out of the kitchen to kiss Ten and say hello to Sooyoung, who he’d met in the course of dating Ten. Jaemin was a new dance kid and Ten was his mentor, so they were showing him around a little.

Yuta drank more than he would have liked as the night went on. It was the only thing keeping him from cracking completely, watching Johnny flirting unabashedly with Sooyoung. She seemed to be flirting back and if they kept it up, pretty soon she was going to be on his lap. Ten looked annoyed at the sight of it; Jaehyun was just staring at Yuta and watching his alcohol consumption with worried eyes.

The couch next to him bounced and Yuta finally tore his eyes away from Johnny and Sooyoung to see who it was. Jaemin had a beer clutched in one hand and a sort of nervous smile on his face.

“You’re Yuta, right?” He asked, leaning in to be heard over the noise.

“Yeah.” Yuta drained his cup, only to have it snatched away by Jaehyun. The Japanese boy didn’t argue; he’d had more than enough. “And you’re one of Ten’s kids.”

“His _only_ kid, actually.” Jaemin puffed his chest up a little. “This semester, anyway.”

“Why do they call you Nana?”

“It’s my last name, Na.”

“I’m glad they didn’t get me with that one, I’m Nakamoto.”

“So what do they call you?”

Yuta snorted. “Takoyaki prince.”

Yuta was too drunk to tell if Jaemin was trying to impress him as one of Ten’s close friends, or if he was trying to flirt with him. Either way, Yuta was seeing double and his stomach felt incredibly unpleasant. He windmilled one arm out until he caught Jaehyun. His roommate took him right up to Taeyong and Taeil’s bathroom, locking the door behind them.

“Yong will bring water,” Jaehyun said, fingers flying over his phone screen. “We’ve got you, don’t worry.”

“I hate throwing up,” Yuta whined even as he wrapped his arms around the toilet bowl to hold himself up. He knew what was coming and he was just glad that Taeyong kept the bathroom so clean. He’d definitely gotten sick at worse places.

So he hurled, and Taeyong brought water and cooed soothingly to him, and Jaehyun rubbed his back. When it seemed like he was done, he let them prop him against the wall to drink water.

“Yuta, what’s going on?” Taeyong asked, sitting across from him. Yuta’s mouth twitched and he shook his head, knowing that he was going to start crying if he tried to talk.

“Do you want me to tell him?” Jaehyun shifted so his broad shoulder was supporting Yuta’s head. He nodded slightly, then turned his face into Jaehyun’s neck. “Yuta has feelings for Johnny.”

Taeyong blew out a breath. “Fuck.”

“Yeah. And it seems like Johnny is interested in Sooyoung, so my darling roommate here decided to drown himself in red wine.” Even as he spoke, he petted one hand over Yuta’s hair.

“Ten will play interference, that won’t happen.” Taeyong snuggled up to Yuta’s other side. “Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?”

Yuta nodded, feeling the tears well up. “I just feel so _stupid_. He obviously doesn’t feel the same way about me and I’ve been letting him spoon me and sleep in my bed—” Yuta had to very quickly elbow Taeyong out of his way to throw up again.

By the time he was done, Ten had joined the party in the bathroom with more water. “You okay, sweetheart?” He rubbed Yuta’s shoulder gently.

“I’ll live,” Yuta croaked out.

“You’re in good hands up here. Sooyoung and I are about to leave, we need to get Jaemin home.” Ten knelt and carefully hugged Yuta. “Don’t worry about anything; Sooyoung doesn’t do hookups and she won’t consider it if I tell her it’s a bad idea.”

Taeyong held up his hands when Yuta glared at him. “I didn’t say anything!”

“He didn’t have to. I have eyes, you know.” Ten sighed. “It’s not that obvious, and I don’t think Johnny knows. We’ll take care of this.” He planted a kiss on Yuta’s sweaty forehead, gave Taeyong such a graphic kiss that Jaehyun was thinking about throwing up, and then left.

“Do you want to go home?” Jaehyun asked softly. Yuta had put his face down on the cool tile floor and his cheek squeaked against it when he nodded. “Okay, I’ll take you home.” Yuta’s knees felt like jelly and he most definitely did not want to go downstairs and face everyone, but he certainly wasn’t going out a second story window.

Thankfully, Lucas and Donghyuck were making so much noise that Jaehyun and Yuta were able to sneak right out the door without anyone noticing. It was a very cold and slow walk home, but blessedly quiet. Jaehyun tucked Yuta into bed with water and a trashcan and let him be. Yuta was exhausted, drunk, and over-emotional, and he let himself feel all of that in the quiet solitude of his dark room.

He didn’t have a chance in hell with Johnny, that was obvious from the way he’d reacted to Sooyoung. He needed to get over Johnny and quickly, if only to protect his own heart.

\--

The next time Johnny sought shelter from his roommates, Jaehyun was the one who told him to come over. And it was Jaehyun who opened the door and handed him a blanket and pillow so he could get comfortable on the couch.

“Can’t I sleep with Yuta?” Johnny asked; he was definitely too tall to fit on that couch comfortably.

“Yuta’s asleep.” Jaehyun tried to keep his tone from being too clipped and cold, but he was certain it hadn’t worked, based on Johnny’s face.

“Okay then.” Johnny threw the couch pillows onto the armchair and made his makeshift bed on the couch.

In his room, Yuta was wide awake, staring at the door. He wanted so badly to go out there and tell Johnny he could share his bed, wanted so badly to be cuddled and adored. Every time he twitched as if to get off the bed, he silently reminded himself of Sooyoung and the way Johnny had reacted to her. He didn’t have a chance with Johnny and it was better to cut it off now before Yuta’s heart went completely through the meat grinder.

Jaehyun, Ten, and Taeyong had sat Yuta down for a war council to discuss how best to handle the situation. Ten had already spoken to Sooyoung, who had flirted with Johnny for the hell of it; she was apparently far more interested in her friend Seungwan who was also in the dance program. Ten and Taeyong were already trying to set up a double date with them and they weren’t even together yet.

Taeyong had told Yuta to stop letting Johnny sleep with him; if he was really interested in Yuta outside a warm place to sleep, he’d have to seek Yuta out in another way. If he wasn’t, then it started the separation process for Yuta.

Yuta finally got off his bed and in a show of strength, locked his door.

In the morning when he finally peeked out, Johnny was fast asleep on the couch, crunched into an uncomfortable position. Yuta tiptoed carefully past the bathroom to Jaehyun’s room, letting himself in quietly.

Jaehyun was half-buried under his covers, his even breathing making the hair falling over his forehead stir. Yuta lifted the covers to get in and the shock of cold air must have woken up Jaehyun. His eyes popped open and he immediately wrapped his arms around his body to cover himself.

“Christ, Yuta!” He hissed, pulling the comforter back down. “What are you doing in here?”

“I needed…” Yuta sighed. “I needed someone to hold me and keep me from embarrassing myself.”

Jaehyun scrubbed his face with one hand. “Okay. Hand me some pants?”

“You’re wearing boxers, Jae.” Admittedly, that was all he was wearing, but it was silly to be shy in front of Yuta. They’d lived together for two years, Yuta had seen him in all states of undress.

“Yes, and I want pants.”

Yuta sighed loudly and threw the flannel pants at Jaehyun’s face. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable sleeping shirtless next to Yuta, but the Japanese boy had never been known to be shy or shameful. He cuddled himself right up to Jaehyun’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“It hurts, Jae,” Yuta mumbled. “I want this to stop.”

“It’ll get easier, I promise.” Jaehyun carded his fingers through Yuta’s hair, smiling when he saw the lines in Yuta’s face smooth out a little. “And you know I’ll do anything to help you.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Jaehyun watched the devil flash across Yuta’s face. “Anything?”

\--

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jaehyun hissed into Yuta’s ear as they walked up to Taeyong’s house, hand in hand.

“Relax, will you? It’s going to be obvious if you keep acting like I’ve got cooties.” Yuta yanked on him until he was closer to him. “Just be cool.”

“This is the worst—” Jaehyun couldn’t finish his sentence because Yuta had flung the door open. Taeyong knew what was about to happen, but even he was unprepared for Yuta to come parading in with Jaehyun hooked on his arm like a trophy wife.

Lucas was sitting the closest to the door and so got the fullest effect of them coming in; he looked at them for a long moment in disbelief, then turned and hit Mark with a pillow. “You owe me ten bucks!”

“He owes you ten bucks for what?” Yuta asked as he casually slid his hand around to rest on Jaehyun’s back.

“I knew there was something going on with you two but Mark didn’t believe me.” Lucas looked smug, his thick lips turned up into a smirk. “So, how long?”

“Not very long,” Jaehyun managed to choke out. Yuta leaned over and kissed his temple, which just seemed to make things worse.

“Well, sit down, have a drink.” Taeyong ushered them into the house. “They aren’t zoo animals, don’t stare at them like that.”

“I’m just so happy.” Taeil looked like he might burst into song. “I’ve been hoping for you two to get together for _ages._ ”

Yuta was honestly surprised by how often that sentiment was echoed over the next few hours. He chalked it up to the amount of liquor they’d all consumed. Taeil had his strobe lights going, Johnny was playing one of his party playlists at an ear-splitting level, and Ten and Dongyoung were on the coffee table dancing.

Alcohol made Yuta more languid, more touchy. It seemed to make Jaehyun more prickly, especially when Yuta leaned back on the couch and pulled Jaehyun back with him.

“Relax, will you?” Yuta hissed in his ear. Jaehyun frowned, then elbowed him in the stomach.

“Then switch with me, little spoon.” Jaehyun yanked Yuta over and splayed him across his chest. Yuta tried not to screech in surprise at the sudden change. But it had caught Johnny’s eye and it was honestly more comfortable to be curled over Jaehyun like that. Jaehyun was taller and broader and made a much nicer pillow.

“Happy now?” Jaehyun’s breath tickled Yuta’s ear and he nearly choked on the sip of whiskey and ginger ale he’d taken.

“Much happier.” It occurred to Yuta then, having glanced over and noticed Taeyong and Ten trading soft kisses, that he and Jaehyun hadn’t kissed at all that night. He put his cup down abruptly and twisted in Jaehyun’s arms so he was laying over him like a blanket. It was not, in hindsight, the most appropriate thing to do on his friend’s couch, but he had been drinking and damn it if he was going to fake a relationship he was going to do it right.

He swooped in for a messy kiss that made Jaehyun go rigid immediately. But Yuta had seen the line of beer bottles forming behind Jaehyun’s head and he went pliant easily, kissing and licking into Yuta’s mouth. They were, perhaps, too good at pretending to be into each other, with the way that Jaehyun’s hands had threaded into Yuta’s hair, the soft groan Yuta let out against his mouth. The kisses turned hungrier, deeper. Yuta thought he saw a flash of light behind his eyelids, maybe one of the strobe lights going off. They kept going at it until Donghyuck nailed Yuta in the head with an empty beer can.

“You guys have an apartment all to yourselves! Don’t make out on the couch,” Donghyuck scolded, as if he and Mark hadn’t done the exact same thing a couple times. Like Dongyoung and Taeil, they were much closer than just friends but couldn’t or wouldn’t put a name on it.

Yuta didn’t press the issue, or Jaehyun, and rolled to curl up between Jaehyun’s side and the back of the couch. Jaehyun’s hand came up to rest on Yuta’s hip without being prompted.

The rest of the night passed easily, Jaehyun finally loosening up enough to let Yuta cling to him like an oversized koala, the other boys teasing and laughing the way they all had when Ten and Taeyong had started dating. Yuta didn’t mind it at all, not when it was Jaehyun.

Yuta was starting to get sleepy on Jaehyun’s chest when his roommate suggested they head home. Yuta slowly untangled himself and they said their goodbyes to everyone, hugging their way around the living room. Johnny all but crushed the two of them into a hug. “I’m so fucking happy for you guys, I can’t stand it,” he said, before releasing them.

All of Yuta’s happiness and comfort evaporated in a second, and he lay awake in bed for a long time feeling hollow.

\--

“Hey, Yuta!” A voice called, and Yuta looked up from where he’d been trying to nap near the window in the university center. Johnny was coming over too fast for him to even rub the armchair crease mark from his face.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yuta tried to sound chill, but he was sure it hadn’t quite worked.

“I was going through my memory card and I found some pictures of you and Jae from the other night. I thought you might want to have them.” He pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and handed it over. Yuta stared at the little blue piece of plastic dully, as if he couldn’t figure out why he’d been given it. “They’re pretty cute. It’s so obvious that Jaehyun adores you.”

“Thanks,” Yuta’s voice sounded far away in his ears, “I adore him, too.”

“Well, duh.” Johnny grinned. “I gotta head to class. I’m glad I caught you. See ya!” As quickly as he’d come, Hurricane Johnny swept away, leaving Yuta feeling cold.

He plugged the flash drive into his computer and clicked on the file that popped up. As he clicked through the photos, he felt his heart sink lower and lower into the pit of his stomach.

Jaehyun _adored_ him, that was obvious from the photos. Johnny had a great camera with a flash on it that could withstand Taeil’s strobe lights. It was so painfully clear in every photograph that Jaehyun was focused completely on Yuta, even in pictures where they were just talking to other people. And the one where he’d been spread across Jaehyun kissing him, they just looked so right together.

Yuta felt like he’d been hit in the face with a brick. He swore under his breath and packed up his things quickly, deciding that class was not as important as getting home and talking to Jaehyun.

His roommate, thankfully, was at home and not at the library or out with someone. He looked surprised when Yuta came barreling into the apartment like his hair was on fire. The whole way home, Yuta had been trying to think of something to say, some easy way to do this. But he was still Yuta, so he looked his roommate square in the eye and said, “You like me, you fucker.”

“Of course I like you, we’re roommates,” Jaehyun said smoothly. But Yuta knew him well enough to know when he did that thing with his mouth he was lying.

“No, you _like_ me.” Yuta jabbed a finger at him accusingly. “And you didn’t tell me!”

“What the hell was I supposed to say to you?” Jaehyun leaned forward, all pretense dropped. “Hey dude, by the way, I have a big fat crush on you? Especially when you started going on and on about Johnny?”

“You could have told me to shut up, you do that plenty.”

Jaehyun barreled on like he hadn’t even heard him. “And then you fucking asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend and what was I supposed to say then? Sorry, it’ll be a little too fucking real for me? What was I supposed to do, Yuta?” They stared at each other for a long time. Jaehyun had gotten to his feet and his chest was heaving angrily as he stared at his roommate.

“You’re supposed to tell me that I’m being an idiot. That’s what I depend on you for, Jae.” Yuta took a tentative step forward. “I depend on you for everything, but mostly for you to tell me when I’m being dumb.” Carefully, so he didn’t spook him, Yuta cradled Jaehyun’s face in his hands. “And it didn’t feel fake to me either. I think I just needed a wake-up call.”

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or hit you, you absolute fucking _walnut_.”

“Kissing would be good. You can hit me in bed, though.” That made Jaehyun laugh finally and he kissed Yuta happily. They spent the rest of the day together, making dinner and watching anime on the couch. It wasn’t that different from when they’d been just roommates, but now Jaehyun touched him differently. Yuta could feel the possessiveness in it. Not in a bad way, but in a way that reminded Yuta, _I’m here, and I’m yours_.

\--

Really the only things that changed after that were that they told Taeyong they’d gotten together for real, and they moved Yuta’s bed into Jaehyun’s room. They shoved the two beds together to make a bigger space for themselves and moved a desk into Yuta’s room along with a futon. That way, if one of them needed to stay up late and work, they wouldn’t disturb the other who was sleeping.

And it gave Johnny a place to sleep that he fit on slightly better. He remained blissfully unaware of his part in getting Jaehyun and Yuta together; Yuta preferred it that way. The only ones who really knew the truth were Ten and Taeyong, who weren’t likely to spill that particular bit of gossip any time soon.

“Thanks, babe,” Jaehyun said when Yuta slid a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

“Coming to bed any time soon?” Yuta tightened his grip on the blanket he had draped around his shoulders like a cape.

“I gotta finish this essay before I can sleep.” Jaehyun sighed, staring at his screen. “Three more pages.”

“Okay. Don’t worry about waking me up when you’re done, just come to bed.”

“Whatever you want, little spoon.”

Yuta liked that nickname a little too much. Jaehyun made him feel small and loved and cute all the time, whether they were spooning or having sex. The nickname did make him blush a little, especially when he called him that in front of their friends, but they mostly thought it was just that Yuta liked cuddling. The nuances were lost on them, thankfully.

“Good luck, Jae.” Yuta kissed the top of his head, decided it wasn’t enough, kissed his cheek, and then gave up and dragged his chair back to give him a proper kiss on the mouth.

“If you keep that up, I’m not getting this essay done.” Yuta loved when he could make Jaehyun a little breathless.

“Then finish your essay.” Yuta grinned at him and headed for bed, his blanket cape trailing behind him.

Jaehyun had just finished up his essay when he got the text from Johnny asking if he could come over to sleep. This time when Jaehyun let him in, it was without any bitterness or resentment. Johnny was used to fixing the futon up for himself by now, so Jaehyun left him to it and changed into his pajamas. Yuta stirred a little when he got into bed, sleepily moving towards the new source of warmth.

“Just me, little spoon,” Jaehyun murmured, tucking Yuta up against his chest. Yuta made a soft happy noise and went right back to sleep. Jaehyun kissed the top of his head and let himself drift off to sleep with contentment in his heart.

 

 


End file.
